


Affectionate

by Kinyve



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A/B/O, Fluff, M/M, and omega mahiru, just implied alpha kuro, kind of, like no seriously, somebody save me from these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyve/pseuds/Kinyve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuro getting touchy-feely.</p>
<p>Mahiru is greatly distressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affectionate

Kuro has been acting very weird lately. Mahiru thought as he felt his servamp lean a little closer into his shoulder, playing his portable game intently.

Not too weird, but weird enough. His servamp didn't change the least in terms of his stupendous laziness, but the fact that he's gotten clingier the past few days troubled Mahiru greatly.

He'd sometimes find Kuro in his cat form snuggled up to him in the morning, lounging on the crook of his neck while purring softly. This alarmed him at first, causing him to shake Kuro awake and ask him if he was okay. The servamp would moan in protest, weakly complaining about being a pain in the ass early in the morning.

Then there were times when Kuro would watch him for no reason. He just sits by the table, watching him wash the dishes before slipping away silently when he was done. In other cases, Kuro would idly play with his pencil case as he did his homework; something that he hadn't expected as the vampire got bored easily. Then the days passed, the affections grew to light touches of hands, leaning close, and…

…he's pretty sure Kuro's rubbed cheek to cheek with him one time.

He coughed unto his hand, a pink tint on his cheek. He _did_ ask for it.

When they came across a rather shady part of the city, menacing eyes seemed to follow him around as they walked along the skinny alley way. He forced his servamp to scent him. Kuro didn't seem bothered, and the glares from the shadows lessened considerably when they continued through the alley. Lily only smiled happily as he found an exasperated Kuro with Mahiru clinging unto him for safety on their doorstep.

Never again will he trust the blonde in giving them directions.

Nevertheless, he couldn't say he minded the company and attention, in fact, he welcomed it. The fact that Kuro was comfortable enough to withstand the (awkward) silence made him feel like he'd broken down some of Kuro's walls.

But with Kuro not being…Kuro, it still bothered him to some degree.

"Mahiru?" Kuro questions from beside him, snapping the brunette out of his musings as he shuffles to sit up straight, eyeing the other warily. "You've been staring at the same page for the past five minutes." He says, rubbing his eyes sleepily. Mahiru clears his throat to hide his embarrassment, flipping the book a few pages advanced to make sure he doesn't look any more distracted than he already is.

"S-Sorry. I was, uh, stuck." The brunette tries to reason, noticing the look of pure disinterest in his servamp's eyes. He regains his composure again, adjusting his legs to cross and hissing when he feels the pins and needles attack him. "How about you try out those games that I bought?" Mahiru encourages him, hoping that Kuro would inevitably go to the living room and leave him to his thoughts.

Because he needed some time to think whether he was just overreacting or not.

Kuro watches in amusement as his eve's concentration is renewed. "Hm. Watching you makes me tired already." He mutters, slipping down onto the floor to lie down right next to Mahiru. Said eve flinches when he feels Kuro's blue hair lazily graze the hand he has on the floor. "I think I'll just sleep."

Yeah, Kuro's not himself.


End file.
